You Can't Get Here From There
by lita4277
Summary: Tig Saves A Girl From Being Gang Raped And Brings Her Back To Charming. Big Mistake.


I ONLY OWN DAVINA. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. MY SISTER DECIDED SHE JUST HAD TO GET MARRIED SO OF COURSE I HAD TO HELP HER PLAN HER WEDDING AND TRAVEL TO ANOTHER STATE FOR IT.

Tig was free. For the next two days it was just him and a couple hundred miles of the open road. No club responsibilities. Just the feel of the wind and the sound of his bike. His stomach let out a huge growl as he passed a diner. It was late at night and there were hardly any people around. He didn't even know what town he was in. And he didn't have to care ,he didn't have his cut on so he would not attract the attention that a cut will. For two days he needed to be free from the club. So he had left it on his dorm room bed. He knew better, he really shouldn't have.

Tig parked where he could keep an eye on his ride and pushed the door open and walked in. His hand immediately went to the gun tucked in the back of his jeans. He heard screaming coming from the kitchen. He pulled out his gun and made sure the safety was off before he went in. what he saw made his blood run cold. Two men were holding the waitress down. One of the men was starting to hike up her skirt when Tig put two in him. The other one turned to run and Tig blew off the back of his head.

The girl slowly stood up and Tig thought she was going to make a run for it. Instead she surprised him. She walked over and took the gun out of his hand and wiped it clean with her apron, removing his fingerprints. Then she ripped her uniform half off and walked over and clawed at the face and chest of the closest bad guy with her nails leaving deep scratch marks on him and his skin under her nails. She then pointed the gun at the wall and squeezed off a shot.

Tig raised his eyebrow as she pushed him into the bathroom and washed his hands. Then she turned to Tig and held out a key. "Room 345 at the motel down the street. Go there now while I handle this." Tig didn't have to be told twice. Just as he was leaving he stopped as he her heard her pick the phone to call for help. Thank god he brought a clean gun with him. If he had to use it he didn't want the cops to be able to trace it back to him or the club.

By the time Davina got done talking to the cops all she wanted was to go to bed. She limped her way to the motel room and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly, completely forgetting about Tig. The sunlight streamed into the room waking up both Davina and Tig. She groaned and rolled over. She instantly regretted it. Her ribs screamed in protest and she let out a whimper making Tig sit straight up in bed. He looked at her face. It was basically one giant bruise and there were hand prints on her forearms and large bruises on the inside of both of her thighs. Basically she looked like shit. Even when I beat hookers they don't look this bad, he thought to himself as he made his way to the small bathroom. When he came out she was back asleep, so he left to get them both some coffee. He used the key she gave him and found her trying to tape up her ribs. Knowing just how fuckin bad it hurts to just breathe, set down the cups and helped her.

She about passed out by the time he got done, so he helped her get to a chair and set her cup where she could get to it easy.

Tig stepped outside for a smoke and the thought struck him he knew fuck all about this bitch. So he poked his head inside and asked," Do you have anyone around here to help you out, ya know somebody got your back n shit." She just shook her head.

Fuck, shit, why do I always end up with the fuckin shit end of the deal, bitch is easy on the eyes or will be when her face heals up anyways.

He poked his head back in and asked her," Hey doll you got anywhere to be othern here?" again a shake of her head, fuck really this shits always happenin to me, fuck!

He thought for a minute as he finished off the butt and came in and sat in the other chair, "Hey you wanna come with me, n get away from this shit storm for awhile." She thought for a minute and said "gimme a minute to get my shit n lets go. I got fired last night, so fine by me. this is the last day I'm paid up in this shit hole anyway." She got a backpack and started to open a drawer and fell on her face. And she was passed out, Tig picked her up and put her on the bed and proceeded to gather her shit.

In the mean time he put in a call to Jax and let him know he was on the way back with a passenger. Jax just chuckled and said its your puppy, you train it...and hung up.

"Hey, doll face what the fuck is your name anyways?" "Davina", she replied...all Tig could think of was oh great the guys are never gonna let me live this down..!

"I'm just gonna call you dollface, Davina just ain't gonna cut it with me, too much to wrap my brain around, that work for you?" he asked her. " Fine by me, whatever works for you." "By the way I'm Tig".

They walked up to the bike and he took her pack and tied it to the bike so she got a back rest outta the deal. That's when he thought to ask her if she'd even been on a bike before, "Nope", fuck.

"OK, this is how it works, just sit like you got a glass rod up your ass to the top of your head, which shouldn't be a problem at all, I know you hurt but you can't stay here no more anyway, its only a couple hundred miles you'll be a pro by time we get there tonight."

Davina, had to think about how to try and get on, and just how the hell was she even gonna stay on. Tig helped her put on the helmet, he had to or they would be there all day.

"Now you wait till I start her up and put my hand out to help you grab on to whatever you need to get your leg over and the plant you feet on the pegs and sit up against me so you can feel how I move. No sudden anything just hang on to me as best you can, Ok Dollface?"

She nodded as the bike roared to life, shit I won't have any hearing left by the time we get to the first stop light!

She watched as he revved it up a couple times. And then he planted his feet at a wider stance and held out his hand. She let him pull her on over as much as he could reach, then it was up to her to grab his belt to get sit down and in place. The way he had put the pack kinda wedged her in so she felt a little better about this.

He put it in gear and took off slowly so she could find what he was telling her earlier. The day wore on and she had to get off at a couple gas stops to pee, getting back on was still painful, but once settled in, it wasn't so bad. It did nothing to the world flashing by at what really was an alarming pace, if she let herself think about it. It was getting on towards dark when she saw a sign that said welcome to Charming Ca. Fuck, shit fuck!

Tig turned into a large lot and backed in, "Home Dollface" he said over his shoulder. Just as she was drug off the back of the bike, yelping in pain, and that's when his ass hit the pavement, with Juice in his face asking him "What the fuck did you do to my sister?"


End file.
